


Catch me up

by a_lucky_star



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Era II (Ghost), Era IV (Ghost), Eventual Fluff, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Frottage, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Prequelle Era, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star
Summary: Dewdrop and Rain take their little fun under the dining table to a more private, or well, even less private place.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Kudos: 18





	Catch me up

**Author's Note:**

> A couple small clarifications to ensure not generating any confusion while reading.  
> 1\. This is before Copia became Papa.  
> 2\. In this universe none of the previous papas died, they just retired, and their respective ghouls still work on the clergy and serve them (this is why the mention of era II on the tags)
> 
> That's all, enjoy!

The tumultuous sound of people walking together echoed trough the clergy's stone walls as the personal of the church headed on unison to the common dining room, everybody excited for their last meal before finalizing their work shifts.

Something the church didn't lack was talent on the kitchen, they had some of the best sisters and brothers of sin working there, mostly people who before joining the clergy already dedicated to it or simply had an afination for cooking. They really enjoyed what they did and they did it really good.

From the oversized doors of the practice room came out cardinal Copia, who held the big wooden door open for his ghoul's to walk out.  
The fire ghoul and multi ghoul left first chatting with each other, the water ghoul followed next "Thanks, Copia" he thanked the Cardinal for the gesture with a bow and continued walking.  
The quintessence ghoul followed "Oh Cardinal, allow me" Aether said as he grabbed the door himself, Copia now moved to the side of the strong ghoul to stay with him chatting while the rest of the band members walked out.

"Thanks Aether, you're a good ghoul" the Cardinal acknowledged the ghoul's outstanding behavior and patted his shoulder a couple times, receiving a bow from Aeth "now let's get moving, I've been thinking about dinner all practice, I cannot wait to see what's on the menu for tonight"  
Both now headed to the dining room with the rest of the band.

As soon as they arrived to the large room, Dewdrop, Swiss and Cirrus ran to the ghoul's bench, sitting one next to the other.  
"The hungriest ones are always the fastest ones" said Copia chuckling as he headed to a different table, Aeth didn't catch the joke but laughed out of politeness, he now headed to the table with the rest of the ghouls.

Cumulus sat next to Cirrus as always, in front of both of the ladies sat Mountain, while on the other extreme of the table was Rain, sitting in front of Dewdrop. Aether sat in-between them to face Swiss.

Soonly enough a sister of sin handed each of them their plates, tonight's menu was some homemade pasta with sauce and meatballs, the hungriest ghoul's started desperately devouring it as soon as they received it.

"Calm down guys, you look like starved street animals, behave."

Mountain said keeping his voice low as the hungry ghoul's slowed their pace and accommodated their posture. Cirrus lips and mask were now soaked on sauce, Cumulus happily helped her clean with a napkin.

Rain chuckled and resumed to enjoy his plate, he looked in front of him at Dew, who had calmed down but was still eating on a high pace.  
Dewdrop looked back at Rain stilling his movements the moment they catched eyes, still with a mouthful of noodles. The water ghoul handed him a napkin.

"If you eat too fast you're just going to make yourself feel sick"

Said Rain as Dewdrop grabbed the napkin and cleaned himself.

"Alright alright... thanks"  
The bothered fire ghoul responded a little annoyed, although he knew his mate was right.

"Just trying to help, besides, if you take your time to eat it you'll enjoy it more"  
Rain spoked as he uncrossed his legs accommodating on the bench, accidentally brushing Dewdrop's thigh with his shoe under the table. Dew looked at him.

"Huh, sorry"  
The bassist said not giving it that much importance and continued eating. However Dewdrop kept his gaze fixed on Rain, as he misinterpreted the little bump as something else. Rain eventually looked up again to catch Dew's locked gaze.

"What?"  
The water ghoul asked a little confused, when he suddenly felt something touching his groin, his eyes widened and realized it was Dew's shoe.

Noticably shocked Rain looked at Dewdrop, the mischievous fire ghoul was now calmly aeting as if nothing was going on, while underneath the table he continued rubbing his shoe against Rain's bulge.

The water ghoul's body froze, he wasn't used to this type of play and naturally felt nervous, he looked at Aeth on his side and quickly looked back at Dew, as a way to communicate his concerns and fears to the fire ghoul. Dew only shrugged, not caring at all.

Rain's now shaky hands betrayed the ghoul's confidence as he tried to continue eating pretending everything was fine, keeping his nervous eyes on Dew's. Dewdrop now deeply watched his every move, enjoying how weak his mate was, he pressed and moved his foot a little harder, making Rain sigh trough his nose as he chewed his food, his tail now softly wagging.

Suddenly Aether wrapped his arm around Rain's neck as he spoked.

"I swear you! Isn't it, Rain?"  
The big ghoul was talking with Swiss about something he clearly wasn't attentive enough to catch. Dewdrop took this opportunity to move his foot harder to try and generate an exposing reaction from Rain.

"Uh, yeah yeah!"  
Rain replayed, hoping for the ghoul's to just take his answer and not ask any further questions, his hand holding the fork now shaked as he swallowed saliva.

"See? I told you"  
Aether said to Swiss and looked at Rain's hand. "Are you feeling alright, buddy?" The big ghoul asked concerned.

Rain froze as he thought of a lie.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah, my muscles are just a little tired from playing so much, today's practice was kinda long"  
The bassist was praying to Lucifer for Aeth to eat his lie up.

"Oh yeah, today was really exhausting, make sure to let that rest later, anyways..."  
Aether resumed his chat with Swiss as he pulled away from Rain, who now sighed both from relief and Dew's touch.

The water ghoul quickly looked at Dewdrop, who now had an unimpressed look.

"So... You seem to be good at this"  
Dew teased pressing against Rain.

"Stop it, you're going to get us in trouble"  
Rain leaned forward closer to Dew and kept his annoyed voice low.  
The fire ghoul smiled as he took a bite from his fork, his foot moved quickly side to side against Rain's now hard bulge, as he seductively licked the fork on the way out, pressing the tines against his lip.

"Hm, what is this? You're already hard"  
Dew teased.  
An involuntary groan escaped from Rain's insides, he casually disguised it as a cough, nervously looking around and pulling back to his bench. The fire ghoul squinted his eyes daringly and bit the fork, pushing hard and moving his shoe quickly up and down Rain's groin.

At one point it pressed against the ghoul's sensitive head, sending a spark down his spine that made Rain's tail whip behind him.

"Ey!"

Both ghoul's froze, their eyes widened in terror as soon as they heard someone address trem. Rain turned around to face an annoyed older ghoul from Papa Emeritus II's past reigns, who was sitting on the bench right behind him. Rain could see the angry look beneath his mask, the ghoul grabbing his lower back as if he was hit with something. 

"Watch your tail, dumbass!"

"I'm... I'm sorry"  
Rain quickly replayed intimidated by the older ghoul, who's eyes now lowered to try and catch what was moving under their table.

"What's that?"  
The hooded ghoul asked squinting his eyes, Dew quickly pulled his leg away, trying to make it seem as if he was just accommodating himself.

"What's what?" Dewdrop played dumb, his daring voice ready for a confrontation.

"Fucking horndogs"  
The older ghoul raised his voice and pulled closer to Rain with the intention of grabbing him, making the water ghoul back away, bumping into Aether. The rest of the hooded ghoul's turned their heads to see what was all that commotion, when Aether quickly turned around.

"Hey, keep it down, we're trying to eat"  
The quintessence ghoul spoke clear.

The hooded ghoul eyed Aether down and eventually backed up, intimidated by the muscular ghoul. He gave Rain a menacing gaze before turning back to his plate.

Rain and Aeth turned back as well, the water ghoul's heart was pounding hard on his chest as Aether pulled closer.

"What was all that? What happened?" Aether asked both concerned and confused.

"I-... it's-... I was just-"  
Rain's stuttered, his luck with quick lies had suddenly vanished.

"It was my fault" Dewdrop explained. "I accidentally stepped on Rain's foot, and he hit the guy with his tail because of it."

Aether took a moment to process it and nodded comprehensively "What a douchebag that guy is, don't worry, Rainy, you're fine" Aeth patted Rain's shoulder and pulled away. The water ghoul sighed and looked at Dew with an 'I fucking told you' look.

Before any of the ghouls could say anything a sister of sin approached them to take the empty plates off the table. As soon as she reached for Rain's plate the water ghoul stopped her. "It's fine, I'll do it myself, thank you sister" said Rain politely as he stood up with his plate.  
The water ghoul just wanted to get the hell out of there, he grabbed Mountain and Swiss empty plates and headed to the kitchen.

Dewdrop watched Rain walk away, kind of frustrated that his little fun was interrupted and almost gets them on trouble, but he couldn't really complain, after all, he should've stopped the moment Rain told him so. The fire ghoul played with the last meatball on his plate, as some of the personal and ghouls started leaving the dining room.

Meanwhile on the kitchen, Rain placed his dirty plates next to the pile of dishes waiting to be cleaned.  
The water ghoul approached the sister that was washing everything, she looked exhausted and irritated.

"Sister" Rain called her holding his hands together "do you mind if I take care of the dishes left?"

The sister looked at him surprised "Are you sure, ghoul? You don't have to"

"Yes, I want to, please let me"  
Rain reassured her, the sister didn't question twice and started taking her gloves off, she was already pretty tired.

"Alright, remember to use hot water, I'll be cleaning the tables if you need me" the sister sighed and hurried to the other room.

"Thanks sister!" Rain shouted before she left "Thanks to you, ghoul!"

Rain rolled up his sleeves and started working, the warm water felt nice on his skin and helped him calm down after all that shit show.

With still some dishes on the way, Rain looked trough a little window there was by his side between the kitchen and the dining room, most of the tables were already empty, a couple of sisters already cleaning them.  
One of the still occupied ones was the clergy's personal table on which Copia enjoyed a wine with the rest of the church's personal, all loudly laughing and chatting, clearly drunk.

He looked over to the table on which the older ghouls from the incident were sitting, they were now starting to leave the room, this relieved Rain, since now he wouldn't have to face that annoyed ghoul that threatened him with his gaze. If it wasn't for Aether he would probably have started a fight.

Speaking of Aether, he looked over at his table, the ghoulettes had already left, Mountain was now on his way out, as Aeth stayed chatting with Dew and Swiss. Rain looked at Dewdrop, who played with a lonely meatball on his plate, he looked up to the ghoul's face to awkwardly catch eyes with him, he quickly returned to the dishes.

Some minutes later and with only a few dishes left Rain heard the door open, he was expecting a sister probably bringing some more stuff to clean, or maybe to tell him to leave, but instead, a dirty plate with only a meatball was placed on the counter to the side. Rain didn't need to look up to know who it belonged to, Dew was now standing next to him.

"Didn't know they employed ghouls in the kitchen"  
The fire ghoul joked as he leaned back on the counter with his arms crossed.

"I'm just giving a hand, besides, I really didn't want to stay there any longer"

"Because of that ghoul?"

"Yeah..."

"He really overreacted, the guy even looked back a couple of times after you left, looking for you of course, that's why Aeth decided to stay until you finished here. Seems like the guy still wanted trouble."

"I guess he was on his right, I should have been more careful... We shouldn't have been doing that to begin with..."

"You mean I.  
I shouldn't have, it was me."

"It was us, I should have stopped you"

"Then why you didn't?"  
Dew looked over at Rain, who just finished with all the dishes and was just enjoying the warm water.

"..."

The water ghoul remained silent.  
'Then why didn't I?' he questioned himself on his head.

A couple silent minutes went by, only the sounds of the water running and people laughing on the other room could be heard. Dew now stood straight uncrossing his arms and walked away from Rain's sight.

Assuming the fire ghoul exited the room Rain sighed, only to be surprised with a warm sensation on his back, it was Dew's body who softly pressed against his as his arms reached from behind to close the water tap.  
The water flow eventually stopped, a chilling silence took over the dimly lit room, Rain remained in place, curiously waiting for the ghoul's next move.

Dewdrop purposely kept silent to intimidate his mate, he softly grabbed the edges of the counter next to Rain's sides. The fire ghoul now nuzzled the back of Rain's neck, carefully smelling the ghoul's skin up to his nape.  
Rain paralyzed, his head still looking down at the sink. The lips of the fire ghoul now pressed against his neck with tender kisses, his hot breath hitting his skin everytime he parted away from his neck.

The distant sound of laughter filled the room every now and then. Rain now sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the moment. Dew's lips explored his neck patiently, one of his hands grabbed the side of Rain's hips, while the other travelled the taller ghoul's abdomen up to his neck to softly caress it.

The water ghoul's lips parted, now making his breathing audible trough his mouth. The hand on his neck now softly grabbed his jawline, as Dew dragged his lips through his skin up to his ear to whisper into it.

"And you still refuse to stop me..."

The fire ghoul held the taller's head in place, caressing his cheek with his thumb, his hot breath hitting against Rain's ear as he remained silent, contemplating the taller ghoul with his piercing blue eyes.

"...It's almost as if..."

Dew teased brushing his lips over Rain's ear. 

"...you want this."

Rain opened his eyes as Dew slowly tilted the taller ghoul's head to face him, both now face to face.  
Rain's still nervous eyes stared at Dew, internally fighting with himself if he really wanted this or if he was too scared to try anything on a place like this.  
Dew's confident gaze pierced Rain's eyes, he knew he wanted this, he glanced down at the water ghoul's lips to suddenly pull him into a tender kiss.

Rain's doubts immediately dissipated on the tight kiss, his head now blanked to let himself enjoy the moment as his hand now cupped Dewdrop's cheek.  
Dew tightened the kiss tasting Rain's soft lips, his hot tongue slowly ran trough the ghoul's lower lip, making them split the kiss for a second on which they looked deep into each other's eyes, their breaths mixing before pulling back into a deeper kiss, now tangling their tongues together.

Dew's hand moved from Rain's hip to now embrace the taller ghoul's chest, tightly pressing their bodies together. The ghouls now desperately explored each other's mouths, their hot breaths hitting each other trough their noses. 

Rain's hand moved from Dew's cheek to the ghoul's nape as he dragged his mouth down to Rain's neck, liking it with his hot tongue, his pointy teeth brushing the slicked skin. The bassist moved his tail to curl around the shorter ghoul's leg.

As Dewdrop sucked the water ghoul's neck he moved the hand on Rain's jawline all the way down to feel the ghoul's bulge, making Rain tense and nerve again, the fear of being cought rushed back into his head as he now nervously looked around the kitchen to make sure they were alone.

"Dew, we could just... take this to one of our rooms, come on"

Dewdrop quickly moved his lips back into Rain's ear.

"Calm down, we're fine"

The short ghoul whispered, followed by a hot lick deep inside Rain's ear that made the ghoul pant with pleasure and relief, momentarily forgetting everything.

Dewdrop now continued rubbing the ghoul's groin trough his pants, making Rain slowly arch his back and press his rear against Dew's bulge to feel him. Dewdrop softly pushed his groin against Rain, who now quietly panted, trying his best to keep quiet.

The panting sound was now accompanied with the fire ghoul's lustful groans. He teased the bassist's ear with his tongue as the hand pressing his chest now unbuttoned the taller's uniform shirt. He could only work two buttons before Rain whined against the idea of taking any of his clothes off, Dewdrop understood and stopped, two buttons were enough for him anyways.

The skilled hand of the guitarist slipped inside Rain's shirt to play with his nipple, rubbing it softly. Rain lightly moaned, loving the sensation on his sensitive skin. At the same time the fire ghoul groped the bassist's hard bulge, the tight uniform jeans marked their groins nicely, but they became a torture as soon as one got slightly hard, it was simply too tight, and Dew could feel the now tensed fabric of Rain's pants.

Very slowly Dew started unbuttoning the water ghoul's pants, knowing he would probably react against it again. As soon as the button plugged out the taller's body tensed, but before he could say anything against it Dew quickly removed his hand from inside the shirt and shoved two finger into Rain's mouth, turning any intentions of speaking into a muffled moan. Dewdrop enhanced the ghoul's pleasure by tightly kissing his neck and pushing his groin against his rear.

"Relax, Rainy"  
Dew whispered, wiggling his fingers inside the water ghoul's hot mouth as he slowly slipped his thin hand inside his pants and boxers, feeling Rain's hard erection. Rain nervously whined, his heavy breathing escaped through his nose to hit on Dew's hand. The fire ghoul looked at Rain, moving his fingers against his soft tongue and whispered.

"Have I told you how pretty you are?"  
Dew's breath hit against the side of Rain's face as he grinded against his rear. The water ghoul whined and shook his head.

"No?... Well let me tell you, you look so appetizing to me"  
The hot tongue of the fire ghoul slipped under Rain's mask to lick his cheek. A shiver ran down Rain's spine as he moaned, he started desperately sucking onto the guitarist's fingers. Dew now thrusted against Rain with more vigor, trying his best to keep his groans low.

"Yeah, suck them good Rainy, I wanna feel your tongue working hard"  
Dew demanded with a low raspy voice as he latched his mouth onto the bassist's neck, licking and sucking it desperately, some hickeys starting to form on the slicked skin. His thin hand slipped further to now grab the base of Rain's erection to stroke the ghoul as much as he could inside the tight pants.

Rain arched his back and groaned, he now showed off his skilled tongue, passionately licking as he lewdly moaned, sucking on the fire ghoul's fingers like a starved animal.  
The guitarist's thin fingers now moved in and out Rain's mouth, working a rhythm together, some saliva started to drip down the ghoul's chin, Rain now bobbed his head on the ghoul's hand desperately hungry for more and more.  
This voracious display aroused Dew on another level, the fire ghoul detached from Rain's now bruised skin to latch onto his ear.

"You seem hungry... I have a delicious, hard, throbbing dessert for you right here, wanna try it out?"

The fire ghoul whispered and pushed his hard bulge against the taller ghoul's ass, his tail now wagging excited.

"Mhmm"  
Rain whined and quickly nodded.  
Dewdrop didn't need any further confirmation and before his mate could change his mind he removed his thin hand from the ghoul's pants.

Very slowly he started removing his hand from the bassist's mouth, a thin saliva thread formed between the tip of his fingers and Rain's lips.  
The water ghoul stared as Dew lewdly sucked his drool soaked fingers clean, making Rain bit his bottom lip, loving the show.

The taller's arousal was interrupted when Dewdrop quickly grabbed him, turning the ghoul around to grab the top of his head and push him down on his knees. Very quick movements to avoid drawing attention from the other side of the small window.

Dew tightly grabbed one of Rain's horns as he quickly glanced trough the window, just a quick check before continuing, he looked back down to find Rain already working the guitarist's pants open, be it because of his nerves or how hungry for Dewdrop's cock he was.

As soon as he finished Dew grabbed and pulled his hard erection out, grabbing it from the base the fire ghoul stroked it a couple times just to show off. Rain travelled the length with his eyes, biting his lip as he restrained himself from just latching onto it immediately, he'd let his mate brag about it as much as he liked.

The guitarist tightened the grip on Rain's horn tilting it back to make the ghoul stare up at him. Their eyes fixed onto each other's as Dew now smacked his erection against the water ghoul's cheek a few times. Rain stuck his tongue out as his hands now dragged up Dewdrop's legs to finally caress the inside of his thighs, making the skinny ghoul's tail twist with anticipation.

"Ready for your dessert?"  
Dew whispered as he now slapped his cock on the middle of Rain's face.

"Yes, please... I'm so hungry"  
The water ghoul begged with his needy voice and opened his mouth wide with his tongue out.

Dew tapped Rain's tongue with the tip of his member a couple times before slowly pushing it all the way inside, as soon as it reached the ghoul's throat he released it to grab the other horn tight. A hiss scaped from Dew's mouth as he pushed deeper and stayed there.  
Rain maintained it as long as he could but eventually pinched Dew's thighs to make the shorter ghoul pull out and breathe.

The water ghoul panted looking up at Dewdrop, who firmly held him by his horns, and whispered.

"Use me, fuck my mouth"

Rain's pleading words filled Dewdrop with a burning energy, he quickly pushed back inside the ghoul's mouth with a fast thrust, making the kneeling ghoul whine.

The fire ghoul wasted no time and with a firm grip in Rain's horns he started pounding on his mouth, hearing some muffled moans and whines right away. Dew groaned and kept his gaze on Rain, who's eyes now crystalized and fluttered. The bassist's hands moved, one reaching for Dewdrop's ass to grope it, while the other traveled down his own body to grab and start stroking himself, masturbating on a high pace.

The pounding got faster quickly as Dew watched Rain touch himself and lewdly moan into his cock. The fire ghoul panted, feeling the hot throat of Rain tighten around his throbbing erection avery now and then. Rain now softly pushed Dew's hips closer, encouraging him to push deeper, Dewdrop immediately started pounding harder and deeper, making Rain's nose hit against his groin.

As the pounding got rougher the water ghoul stroked himself with more emphasis, loving how his mate used his mouth, the back of Rain's head now bumped against the kitchen counter with every thrust, hurting the ghoul's nape.  
Dew ignored this at first but sooner than later Rain whined annoyed. The fire ghoul groaned and tightened his grip, now pulling on Rain's horns forcing his head to stay in place.

Rain moaned loudly, his eyes now rolling back on his head as his tail twisted with pleasure. Dew stared at him, absolutely loving the lewd expression on his face, the standing ghoul now looked down at Rain's hand to see how he clumsily masturbated, Rain's head was clearly having a hard time trying to receive and give pleasure at the same time, and Dew loved this.

"Fuck Rain, you take it so good"  
Dew moaned keeping his voice down and started thrusting as hard and fast as he could, roughly pulling on Rain's horns for support as he started leaning forward, his legs wide spread as his tail wagged and whipped in the air.

The almost frenetic pace of Dew's hips overwhelmed the kneeling ghoul, his moans turned into labored whines and gagging sounds as the sides of his mouth dripped saliva, his eyes fluttered trying his best to focus up on Dew. Rain's pleasure trance suddenly halted when Dew without a warning pulled out of his mouth.

Dewdrop panted heavily as the water ghoul recovered his senses.  
"That was close" the shorter ghoul spoked breathlessly, looking down at Rain, who was catching his breath as well. His clumsy eyes catched Dew's and gave the ghoul a soft smile with some drool dripping from his abused lip, making Dewdrop softly pull from Rain's horns to make him stand up once more.

Neither of the ghouls had fully recovered their breath when they pulled into a deep kiss, passionately embracing each other as they tangled their tongues together.  
Rain's arms hugged Dew around the neck, while the fire ghoul hugged his waist, pressing their hot bodies and exposed groins together, they moaned inside each other's mouths.

Not waisting any time Dewdrop started groping Rain's rear, grabbing his buttock hard and massaging it as they made out, Rain replied with a shaky moan, his tail twisted with a nervous anticipation as he grabbed Dew's nape. The fire ghoul now slipped his hand inside Rain's pants and underwear to tease the ghoul's rim with his finger, just as he expected, this made Rain jolt and tense, but he continued regardless of the ghoul's fears.

Rain's back arched, a nervous yet pleasant whine escaped his lips only to be lost inside Dew's mouth. Dewdrop pressed his chest harder against Rain's and worked his finger with more emphasis on the ghoul's entrance, teasing around it on circular movements. Rain moaned and broke away from the kiss.

"Go on" Rain whispered breathlessly. Dew's hungry eyes locked on the water ghoul's. "push it in" Rain demanded with a needy voice, but the fire ghoul removed his hand from the ghoul's pants.

"I've got something better for that if that's what you want"  
Said Dew as he grabbed his erection by the base, "Turn around" he quickly demanded.

Rain didn't hesitate and turned around, leaning on the counter. Dew leaned against him, pressing his chest on the ghoul's back as he started pulling the water ghoul's pants down. Rain stopped Dew's hand as soon as his pants reached the very bottom of his ass cheeks, "there" Rain stated.

Dew hesitated at first, he understood Rain was nervous but his barely exposed cheeks didn't made it any easier, it almost felt like a joke at this point, a joke that made Dewdrop's comprehensive patience wear thin as he frowned.

"I might as well fuck you with your pants on"

The fire ghoul whispered between teeth, clearly annoyed, while he spread Rain's butt cheeks as much as he could.

"Hope you like it raw"  
he sadistically added, almost enjoying the idea of giving Rain a little discomfort after all that pampering, he started pushing inside, feeling the water ghoul stretch around him.

"Wait" Rain hissed, the burning feeling making his body tense, Dew pushed harder and grabbed Rain's neck for support, his pointy teeth brushed over the fresh hickeys on the water ghoul's neck as he moved his other hand to press the ghoul's chest. Without any type of lube Dew found it impossible to push further than half of his long member in, Rain's tensing body didn't help either, making his hole tighter than usual, the annoyed fire ghoul started pounding his way in, making Rain whine and wag his tail distressed.

"Fuck Dew" 

Rain tried his best to keep quiet, but the burn and dry pain got the worst out of him, he bit down on his lip on a sad attempt of restraining his words as he tightly grabbed the edge of the counter. The pounding ghoul was very slowly reaching deeper inside, the continuous struggle on his way gradually annoyed him more and more, till he gave one rough furious thrust to try and push all the way in, making Rain cry out in pain.

"Fuck!"

The water ghoul shouted, his mouth got unceremoniously shut by Dewdrop's hand who tightly covered it, grabbing the entire lower half of the ghoul's face. Both ghouls completely paralyzed with the realization of how stupidly loud Rain was, they wondered if it was loud enough to get trough the thin walls to the other room, specially with the amount of noise the very drunk personal table was now doing.

On the dining room, Swiss and Aether, who were leaning on the table waiting for wathever their mates were doing, halted their conversation as soon as they heard the loud swear. It was easier for them to sense it since their table was the closest to the kitchen room, while Copia's was all the way to the other extreme of the room.  
The ghouls looked at each other, what they heard was clear but the context of it not so much, could their mates be arguing on the kitchen cause of whatever happened before? Maybe even on a physical fight? They asked to themselves.

Back on the kitchen Dewdrop had already resumed the pounding, now firmly grabbing Rain's mouth shut, his other hand tightly grabbin the water ghoul's arm. After dipping and pounding enough Dew's cock started to move with more ease, lubed only by Rain's insides, still pretty painful nonetheless, specially since the now inpatient fire ghoul maliciously thrusted sharp and rough. The taller ghoul couldn't help but to moan and whimper on Dew's hand, pressing his eyes close, the sensation was tight and painful but he would lie if he said he didn't like it.

Dew rested his chin on Rain's shoulder, brushing his lips on the back of the ghoul's ear while panting directly into it the more he thrusted, his nails now slowly dug onto the skin of Rain's cheek under his mask.  
The sting of pain made Rain moan louder under the thin guitarist's hand.

"I'm starting to think you want us to get caught..."

Dew whispered, his nails buried deep into Rain's skin, not enough to make him bleed, the fire ghoul's hips now moving in and out on a high pace, starting to work a rhythm with Rain as he rocked back onto Dew's cock. Be it because of how lost Rain was on his pleasure he didn't respond, making Dew impatient.

"Oh, so would like to..." The fire ghoul spoke again while panting "You would love for the cardinal to walk right by that fucking window and see you like this, on your lowest, most embarrassing state... Hh- getting fucked right in the ass and fucking loving it... wouldn't you?"

Rain quickly shaked his head on denial, heavily breathing trough his nose as he whimpered, fueling Dewdrop with his cry even more.

"Yeah you fucking would, you would fucking love for him to see how much you fucking love getting every hole used... Hn.. how muh you fucking love being used like a little pleasure toy"

The nasty words hit Rain's insides hard, he would never directly admit it but as reluctant as he was to do it he loved the rush and fear of getting caught, he now lewdly moaned on the ghoul's hand, his tail twisting with pleasure as Dew pounded fast.

"I can't imagine how much you must have fucking loved getting caught by that ghoul... He saw how fucking nasty you really are and he even called you out on it... You fucking horndog"

This was enough to send a shiver down Rain's spine, he moaned as Dew's thrusts got rougher and deeper, now hitting his sweet spot with every move. The fire ghoul pulled back as he straightened, now moving his hands to grab the water ghoul's wrists to pull from his arms, making them stretch on the sides of his body. Rain's back forcefully arched because of this, he tilted his head back letting out some obscene sounds and whines, almost as loud as the last one.

On the dining room the two ghouls started getting worried with all the noises coming from the kitchen.

"Man, they could just be chatting but... if they're actually fighting Copia is going to kill them"  
Aether said concerned.

"Aight that's enough, I'mma check up on those two"  
Swiss warned as he straightened up and started walking towards the small window. Aether peeked back at Copia's table to make sure he wasn't looking at them and quickly followed Swiss.

Rain's neglected erection leaked precum down onto the floor, his groin pinned against the counter by Dew's constant pounding. The water ghoul's head now dizzy with pleasure leaned forward as he continuously moaned, his body and tail jolting with every thrust. Dewdrop allowed himself to release every sound he felt like, since he didn't consider the volume to be a problem anymore, he panted and moaned, enjoying the incredibly tight insides of his mate, his tail sometimes whipping in the air as his hips moved hard and firm.

The familiar sound of footsteps approaching caught the fire ghoul's attention, he tightened the grip on Rain's wrists to make sure he would stay in place as he spoke with a low toned voice, continuing to pound into the ghoul.

"Much to your liking we're about to have some unwanted company"

It took a moment for Rain to fully process what his mate said, specially with all the fog in his head, but as soon as the words hit him he tensed and twisted, desperately wanting to free from the fire ghoul's grip to move away and stop their little fun, but Dew held him firmly. The water ghoul whimpered like a hurt animal, trying to appeal to Dew's soft side, but any trail of compassion the fire ghoul had once shown was now far gone. For Dew it wasn't about Rain being innocently nervous anymore, it was about Rain being a kinky bitch.

"D-dew ahh... Dew! P-... Ah! Please! Don't do this to me!"

The water ghoul's words struggled their way trough his heavy whimper and moans, as Dewdrop now accelerated the pace to make it even harder for Rain to fight him, Rain's ass now blushed red with how much Dew's groin smashed against it.

The sound of the footsteps got closer and Rain could feel the random bursts of energy his distressed body was sending as instinct because of his now panicked state, but even this wasn't enough to free from Dew's powerful grip. The water ghoul shaked his head desperately, peeping over his shoulder to give Dewdrop puppy eyes, it was the most pitiful plead for help. Dew looked back at him with cold yet hungry eyes as he fucked into the ghoul.

"Aw what's that? You ain't into it anymore? But this is just what you wanted, don't you love the adrenaline running trough your body right now?"  
The fire ghoul teased, making fun of his overreacting mate.

"Stohh- stop it-ah... I- I'm not playing! Hnh- someone's really coming Dew! They'll see us-ah!"

Rain's body twisted desperately, the ghoul could barely talk with all his moaning and whimpering, he was a nervous mess.

The footsteps finally ceased as the dim light that entered trough the window got obstructed with a tall figure, the shadow stood there for a moment looking inside, to then lean closer on the window, his hands cupping on top of his eyes to ease his vision.  
Dewdrop glanced over to the side without hesitation, immediately locking eyes with the multi ghoul standing on the other side of the window without interrupting or slowing the pace of his pounding.  
As soon as Swiss recognized what the ghoul's were doing his eyes widened, feeling extremely awkward for having caught his mates on such moment, he looked at the fire ghoul who had his eyes fixed on him, the complete lack of any type of shame on Dewdrop's gaze felt almost surreal.

The multi ghoul eyes now moved to Rain, who was desperately writhing and whining, clearly trying to free himself, it almost looked as if he was being held against his will by the scoundrel fire ghoul, Swiss didn't know how to react to what he was seeing, paralyzing on the spot.

As embarrassing as it already was, it wasn't enough for Dewdrop. The fire ghoul roughly grabbed the back of Rain's scalp, his fingers curling on the ghoul's hair under the back of his mask, the sudden pain held the water ghoul from fighting back with his now free arm. Dewdrop quickly manhabdled the grip forcing Rain to look over at the window, directly at the ghoul standing there.

"Look!"

Rain's wet eyes locked whit Swiss's, a burning knot of shame formed on the water ghoul's stomach, although the fact of it being one of his mates instead of the Cardinal itself gave him some sort of relief it still made him feel extremely exposed. He stopped the fighting and completely paralyzed, not even blinking, his body only moving as a reaction of Dewdrop's senseless pounding.

The multi ghoul's face completely blushed under his mask, as incredibly awkward as he was feeling for some reason he couldn't look away. Soonly enough Aether approached from behind, resting a hand on the multi ghoul's back.

"So? What's up?" Aeth asked, quickly noticing how glued to the window Swiss was as he leaned closer to it curiously "what are you loo-..." Aeth lost his voice as soon as he looked through the window.

"That's... hot"  
Swiss's tail wagged excited as he spoke, his breath fogging the glass.

"Y-you shouldn't... We shouldn't..." Aeth nervously peeked over his shoulder at Copia's table, then looked back through the window, giving Dew a disapproving look.

Dewdrop smugly winked at Aether and moved his gaze to Rain, who's head was starting to fight Dew's grip. The fire ghoul decided to give his mates outside a little show, he spread his legs to properly accommodate his hips and freed Rain's other arm to grab the ghoul's forgotten erection.

The fire ghoul now stroked Rain's throbbing and leaking cock in sync with his rough pounding, he made sure to hit right in the ghoul's sweet spot every now and then. Rain's eyes rolled back as he loudly moaned, his claws latching onto the edge of the counter for support as his hips now involuntarily rocked into Dew's hand, physically pleading for more of his touch.

Swiss bit in his lip, his tail twisting on itself with the arousing show, his heavy breathing escaped trough his nose as his claws now grabbed onto the window wooden frame, sinking his nails in it. Meanwhile Aether nervously looked around the room, it was as if he could feel Rain's fear himself.  
What if the cardinal approached them? They were making it pretty obvious that something was going on now that both were standing on the window, what if he saw them?! Aether's thoughts started taking over his head.

Dew tilted his head back, obscenely moaning as he pounded hard and rough against Rain's prostate, his hand working the ghoul off on an identically fast pace. The fire ghoul's moans were nothing compared to Rain's, who now panted and almost howled with pleasure, his hips rocking back onto Dewdrop's cock as his numb head moved at the mercy of Dew's grip.

The hard pounding suddenly stopped when Dewdrop decided to press the head of his cock directly against Rain's sweet spot and stay there, he maintained the compression as he now started moving his hips on circles, essentially massaging his erection against the pressed prostate. This overwhelming sensation sent Rain's head to the stars, his whole body shaked as his legs weakened making them spread, a long shaky moan escaped from between his lips, his upper body now starting to fall submissively into the counter, completely submitted to the fire ghoul.

"D-dewWw... Holy damn fuUuUuck"

Rain loudly moaned and melted completely with the sensation, now fully laying on the counter shaking and twisting, his eyes rolling back onto his head as he lost himself on the sensation.

"Oh fuck." Swiss whispered to himself as he now involuntarily humped the air, the aroused multi ghoul started to feel helplessly needy, he wanted some of that, he needed it so achingly bad.  
Aether dragged his gaze from the window to look at Swiss, losing himself for a moment on the multi ghoul's hypnotizing movements while biting on his bottom lip, but he quickly recovered his senses and looked away embarrassed of himself, he slowly moved away from the window to lean back on the wall beside it, crossing his arms and casually looking around the room.

"I'm just... I'll guard in case someone comes"  
Aether explained himself, tough he knew it was more of an excuse to prevent himself from getting aroused and lose control just like his mate.

In the kitchen, Dewdrop continued massaging the water ghoul's prostate with his throbbing cock a little more, the pace on the strokes slowed down to elongate Rain's pleasure as long as he could without making the ghoul cum, at least not yet. The hand on Rain's nape now dragged over his back to grab onto the side of his twisting hips. Rain's body shaked and throbbed, too lost into his own pleasure to notice how low his hips were falling because of his now incredibly weak legs.

Dew rutted a little more against the abused sweet spot before pulling back, the bassist cried the loss with a pitiful whine. The fire ghoul now leaned forward accommodating right in top of Rain, pressing his abnormally hot chest and body against his back, his other busy hand deeply stroked Rain's leaking cock a few more times before pulling away, his arms now tightly hugged Rain's hips, firmly pulling and holding them up in place, making Rain's legs spread as much as they could on those tights jeans. 

Dew's lips met once more with Rain's ear to whisper into it.

"Guess what, Rainy... I'm also a horndog"

A hot lap ran over Rain's ear when Dew quickly started pounding down again on a faster and rougher pace, putting all of his strength on his hips and arms, his chin rested on the water ghoul's shoulder making every pant and groan hit directly on his ear. Rain whined with every thrust, the roughness of the fire ghoul only aroused him more and the feeling of his warm body pressed against his own wasn't enough. Rain wanted so desperately to feel all of Dewdrop's body that he started to regret his previous decision of not getting his clothes off, or at least he did until he remembered they were still on the clergy's kitchen. He moved his hands from the edge of the counter since Dew was doing a perfect job at keeping his body in place and now grabbed the fire ghoul's thighs from the sides, it wasn't that good of a grip but at least he could feel a little more of his body to satiate his need for the shorter ghoul.

"Oh fuck.. D-dew I- uh! Fuck me hard, just fuck me!"

Back outside the humping multi ghoul was now breathing heavily trough his pressed teeth, he suddenly glanced to the side to his chilling mate, grabbing his attention.

"Hey Aeth, got anything to do tonight?"

"Shut up."

"Aw c'mon, you didn't even let me finish"

"I said shut up-"

Aeth's attention suddenly shifted to the other side of the room, the clergy's personal were now slowly standing one by one, all pretty drunk and getting ready to leave, it was pretty late already and they were the only ones left in the room as usually.  
Paying attention Aether saw each superior leave, to finally focus on the cardinal, who for some reason stayed after all the rest left, a shred of concern now grew on the strong ghoul, 'please don't come here' he prayed to himself.

The cardinal was now speaking to the sister that was cleaning the tables, a couple of reciprocating bows to each other and... he turned around, heading to the ghouls... fuck.  
Aether quickly punched Swiss shoulder to alert him and took some steps forward to receive Copia without being too close to the window. Swiss quickly straightened himself and stood leaning back on the window, trying to cover the view as much as he could when the cardinal approached Aether and started clumsily talking as he was kinda drunk at this point, as casual as the ghouls seemed they were both internally panicking.

Back inside the cold walls of the kitchen Dewdrop rocked inside Rain with a frenetic pace, he was so lost into it, wanting more than what his body could ever give him, his tail twisted desperately as his groin violently slammed into Rain's cheeks.

"You're still so fucking tight, I fucking love it"

Dew groaned, drooling into Rain's shoulder as he spoke.  
Rain would try to form a sentence in response but his head was so fuzzed with pleasure that he could only moan obscenely loud.

"D-dew.. Dew!"

That was the only word he could force out of his mouth, his body now jolted with every violent pound. Dew pressed his lips hard against Rain's ear, fully concentrating on his frantic thrusting. Both ghouls could feel their uniform shirts damped with sweat, as they now felt close to their peak.  
Dewdrop tightened his grip on the water ghoul's hips to the point of sinking his claws on his skin, he was determined to make Rain orgasm before he did, now pressing a little harder against his already overwhelmed prostate.

Rain's already pretty noisy moans started to gradually raise until he broke with a surprisingly loud moan as he reached his orgasm. His eyes rolled all the way back on his head when his whole body tensed and throbbed with spasms as his erection pressed down against the counter spurted all his watery hot cum over the floor.  
Dewdrop now enjoyed the clenching insides of the panting water ghoul without slowing down, he continued the violent pace a little more before finally reaching it, he tilted his head back, giving three last hard and deep thrusts before pushing as far as he could inside to finally cum, filling Rain's tight insides with his hot cum. A shaky orgasmic moan left trough his tightly pressed teeth as his eyes rolled back.

Once the fire ghoul completely emptied himself inside Rain he let his head drop on his mate's shoulder to pant alongside him. He slowly pulled outside, making Rain gasp as the grip on his hips loosened, eventually letting them rest on the counter, Dewdrop's entire body now rested on top of Rain's as his tail softly wagged with satisfaction, both ghoul's tenderly purring for each other.

While the exhausted ghouls recoiled, Aether, Swiss and Copia stood frozen in place looking at each other with wide eyes. They might not have cared on the moment but those last orgasm driven moans were a little louder than what they thought, loud enough to make it impossible for their mates to keep pretending nothing was going, and even harder to pretend it was just an innocent random sound, since they were pretty clearly obscene sounds coming from someones having the time of their lives.

Copia, who stood straight with his hands together, pressed his lips on an awkward expression, his already alcohol blushed face got even more red, he looked at Aether, then Swiss, then Aeth again, looking for some sort of explanation to only find eyes just as embarrassed and lost as his own.

After a couple minutes of recoiling Dewdrop started placing soft kisses on the back of Rain's neck, who now clumsily chuckled while he purred. As the fog dissipated from their heads they started to feel the uncomfortable nature of their position and Dew slowly started to straighten up with a tired groan, he pulled away from the water ghoul to give him space as he started to fix his pants.  
Rain followed and straightened up, his legs still a little weak, he leaned back onto the counter and started fixing his clothes as well.  
Once they finished they looked at each other, not a pinch of regret on their eyes, and they quickly pulled into a short yet passionate kiss to wrap it up.

Both ghoul's now walked outside of the kitchen only to stop right on the other side of the door. They looked at Swiss and Aeth who where paralyzed, to then look at Copia. If it wasn't for their masks Dew and Rain would be completely exposed just by how red their faces blushed, assuming their sweaty and messy clothes wasn't already incriminating enough.  
The already awkward scene got worse by every second they stood there, the silence only incriminating them further more.

"Cardinal"  
Dew broke the intense silence.

"G-ghouls! Hi hello... What an uhm, unexpected surprise!"  
Copia nervously chuckled refusing to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Thankfully for them the anxious cardinal would rather avoid any kind of confrontation if it wasn't extremely needed.

"Well uh, we'll just head to our chambers now if you allow us, cardinal"  
Aether politely explained avoiding any kind of forced awkward conversation.

"Oh! Of course, yes, feel free to leave, my ghouls..."

"Thanks cardinal, have a good night"  
Rain saluted with a bow as he started to walk, immediately followed by Dewdrop.  
"Goodnight" Dew added.  
Before they could leave him behind Swiss rushed to them "Goodnight cardinal!" he shouted as he speeded by Copia.

"Goodnight Copia, I'll see you tomorrow"  
Aether bowed politely and walked away to catch on his group, leaving the drunk cardinal alone and confused.

As soon as they all catched with each other on the hallway they sighed with relief as they headed to their quarters.

"Are you out of your mind?!"  
Aeth failed to keep his voice down as he reprimanded Dew, as if he was the only guilty one there.

"You guys should have seen Aeth's face when you two screamed, it was priceless!" Swiss laughed as he leaned on the strong ghoul's shoulder "hahHaHah- also Aeth, are you still free tonight?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey Dew..." In the middle of the hubbub Rain quietly addressed his buddy "I uhm... you can come rest on my chambers tonight if you want to"

"If you think I'm gonna cuddle with you after this... you're damn right" Dew wrapped his arm around Rain's neck while they all walked together, eventually disappearing on the dark hallway.


End file.
